Second Chances
by Ayames-new.bestfriend
Summary: Kouga was looking for a mate and one fell from the sky literally. Second Chances reedited and better.


When tribal females who reach a certain age, they wear white during mating season to show that there are pure and ready to be mated.

Ayame walked outside her cave and went to the mountain cliff. She loved this viewing from the distance she can see a lake with a beautiful waterfall cascading down into the rocks. Something caught her attention that she never seen before 'Is that a cave' wondered Ayame. She squinted and leaned a little too far and unfortunately fell down the mountain tumbling and free falling.

Kouga looked up as he heard something screaming and coming down the mountain. At first he saw nothing but white but then as the figure twisted in the air he can see red hair and only one person that he knows has red hair. Kouga caught the girl and mid air and Kouga recognize that face immediately. She had minor bruises on her body. He carried her back to his cave. Even through Kouga was in heat. He knew how to control it.

He laid the petite but curvaceous female down on his bed of soft brown fur. He studied her face. 'That can't be Ayame' thought Kouga. If it was her she was a beauty to look at. Her long dark red hair that flowed down her shoulders which contrasted with her pale skin. Kouga watched the rise and falling of chest and had to do a double take.

When did Ayame have boobs? questioned Kouga. They we're huge which made her stomach look even slimmer. He looked down only to be caught by her seductive curves. Just looking at her in that white dress was teasing Kouga, the fabric was sheer and it was a little see through. Very revealing thought Kouga.

He remembered the customs to the White Wolf Tribe. When a girl was of age and reading to mate they were dressed in white to show that they were pure. Meaning she has in heat looking for a mate. Kouga smirked, 'just my luck' thought Kouga.

His nose smelt a scent that wasn't there before and Ayame was giving off a scent that was intoxicating to Kouga almost making him lose himself in want. Kouga can feel the heat coming off her body. This was driving him insane she doesn't even know what she was doing to him and to top it off she was asleep.

Ayame moaned as she rolled to the other side of the bed. Kouga was fighting so hard to resist her when he heard moan. He walked out of the cave before he took advantage of the sleeping girl. His so called fiancé. Hell, he'll marry her, she was so attractive, man why was kami so cruel.

He been trying to get rid of her, which he did for 4 years and here she comes back into his life looking all sexy and fully grown. 'Why were the gods so cruel?' questioned Kouga deep in thought as sat outside.

Ayame woke up to a bed of brown fur. She smelt a scent on the fur that indicates this was a male's bed she was sleeping on. The masculine scent smelt so good to her she found her self inhaling a deep sniff of the fur but she soon stopped as she recognized the scent. Her eyes widen she realized she was in Kouga's bed. Kouga came to her head. His icy blue eyes, his nicely toned skinned, strong muscles and his sexy body but she quickly pushed that image out of head. She quickly got up he was the last person she was going to see especially after he was so cold to her before. Just remembering what he said made her eyes water and she could not stay here.

Just then he entered the cave hearing Ayame waking up. Ayame stopped in her tracks. "Thank you Kouga I'm just going to go now." Ayame said quietly.

'God she is so beautiful' thought Kouga. He walked towards her, captured by her scent that she was giving off.

Ayame froze, why is he coming closer to me she thought. Ayame felt her heart beating faster as he was approaching her but that quickly turned into fear. That smirk on his face "Kouga what are you doing?" asked a nervous Ayame.

'She looks so cute when she is nervous' thought Kouga.

She tried to run past him but soon found herself tackled to the bed of furs. Ayame squealed as she landed on the furs. She found herself looking into the eyes of a certain wolf demon that rejected her so many times but how can she still love this demon after he hurt her so many times.

She saw the way he was looking at her and that made her very aroused. Kouga smirked as the wolf demoness was getting horny underneath him. He leaned over and kissed her begging lips. Ayame was surprised as he kissed her lips she relaxed herself and let him in. Their tongues battling for dominance and exploring each others mouth. Ayame let out a moan as she felt Kouga against her. Ayame instinctively wrapped her toned legs around Kouga's waist urging him to press harder against her lower self. She rocked her hips against his harden self making Kouga intake a sharp breath. Ayame smirked through the kiss that he was giving her. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck, 'man not only does she smells good but she tastes good too' thought Kouga.

He pressed him self harder against Ayame. Ayame let out a moan. She wanted more "Kouga" she whispered his name. He smirked as he continued working on her neck. He was about to take off the dress but 'to hell with it' Kouga thought. He grabbed the dress between his teeth and ripped it off of her.

She has now exposed fully to him. Ayame didn't care that his eyes was roaming her body. She had been waiting for this moment her whole life and now it was finally coming true. Kouga looking at her like a woman and not an annoying child that he thought she was.

He took off his chest armor showing his muscular body off. From washboard abs to his muscular arms and back everything well toned. She traced the out line of his six pack. 'My god he is so hot' thought Ayame.

He kissed Ayame on the mouth more passionate more demanding. His hands started to caress her down her body stopping at her boobs and massaging them. She let off a small moan. Kouga broke the kiss and inserted one nipple in his mouth while rubbing the other one with his hand and occasional pinching it causing Ayame to take sharp breaths. Ayame arched her back urging him to take more. He started to swirl her hardened nipple with his tongue. Slowly licking on her nipple and sucking on it. In response she was grinding her hips against his groin. He moved to the other fully rounded boob. And took it in his mouth giving her more pleasure and do the same thing to the one he just abandoned. He kissed her lips one more time before making a wet trail of kisses down her neck and down the path between her breasts until he reached her belly button.

He started to play with her belly button with his tongue hearing Ayame moan softly. He came back up towards her neck. His hot breath underneath her ear and on neck sent chills up and down her spine. He smirked he started whispering what he was going to do to her under her ear and on her neck. He can hear her breathings changing. Ayame was getting turned on, and what he was going to do to her. He grinned as Ayame scent change. He looked in her eyes. Her eyes change to the three words of love making. Want, Need, and Lust. 'God she is beautiful. I can't believe I turned this down he thought as he looked down at her body. This could have been mine, well it is now, but still, I could of have had this body a lot sooner' thought Kouga.

He kissed a wanting, needing Ayame. He broke the kiss and went down and kissed her below her belly button closer to her sweet spot. Ayame's eyes widened, she tried to close her legs. She wanted him but she didn't want him like that. He gave her a look like I want to. 'Her smell is driving me crazy. I'm so close to her core' thought Kouga.

He looked up at her and kissed her while his hands were trailing down her body massaging her thighs to open a little wider. He lifted one leg up and placed it over his shoulder and couldn't help but notice the blush that crept on Ayame's face. At this position he had a clear view of her face. He stared into Ayame's eyes intensively never breaking eye contact with her as he licked her clit making Ayame cry out. He started sucking on her clit while he was rubbing the entrance to woman hood. Ayame let out a sharp moan as she felt Kouga's tongue going inside of her. She never felt this way before and loved this new feeling. Ayame threw back her head in pleasure as Kouga started to swirl his tongue around in her. Ayame's hand immediately found his head and she entangled her fingers in his shiny soft black hair wanting Kouga to go in deeper. "Yes" she moaned as she bucked her hips up at Kouga's tongue movements. Kouga pinned her hips down with one hand as the other was rubbing her clit. Ayame's cries of pleasure filled his ears and he loved every sound she was making.

Kouga decided to make things more intense as he added a finger to moisten sex. Ayame moaned at this newer feeling as Kouga was pumping his fingers in and out of her. He then added a second finger feeling that she was ready and pretty soon after that he added another finger making Ayame's moans more intense. Ayame felt the pressure building up in lower abdomen, "Come on Ayame" said Kouga as he pumped faster trying to make Ayame cum and he can feel that she was on the verge to. He felt the insides of her contracting around his fingers and smirked she was ready. Ayame cried out as the pressure broke releasing her juices and Kouga licked up all of her sweet juices.

She was panting now and Kouga came up to kiss her neck. She nuzzled her cheek against his cheek as he was kissing and sucking on her neck. "Kouga please" moaned Ayame. "I need you" she said in between pants. "Are you sure Ayame?" Kouga asked unsure. Ayame shook her head yes. "I want it. Kouga I need you" Ayame said.

He kissed her on the mouth and then her forehead followed by her nose and on her mouth again. He looked up at Ayame she looked at him with so much lust. 'How could I have passed this up' thought Kouga again. He took off his pelt with the help of an eager Ayame.

"Kouga is it going to hurt?" asked Ayame in small voice.

"I'm not going to lie to you Ayame, it does hurt but its only going to hurt for a little bit and then it would be better" reassured Kouga as he kissed Ayame to comfort her. He can smell that she was a little scared but that would soon change thought Kouga. Kouga stuck one finger into Ayame to see if she was still moist and a little loosen up for him. Kouga received a small gasp from Ayame as she was surprised by this action. He took out his finger and felt that she was ready. He looked over Ayame and he can see the fear in eyes and kissed her. He kissed Ayame passionately and Ayame sighed letting him in and he could see and tell that she was relaxing and he can now take her. Its better to just do this fast and get this over with and she won't be expecting it so she probably wouldn't tense up. Kouga bit her lip to distract her from what was coming next.

He thrust into her she let out a cry of pain. He waited until she got used to the feeling. Her breathing slowed down as she adjusted to the new feeling. "You ready?" asked Kouga. She shook her head yes afraid her voice might be cracked or something. He started thrusting in and out of her. Ayame's face read that she was in pain. She cried out as her cherry popped. He stopped but Ayame shook her head for him not to stop. "I want this Kouga" she whispered. Kouga nodded and started pumping in and out of her again relieved that she didn't want him to stop.

Ayame started to get used to this feeling. She was starting to feel good in the inside. Then she realized she wanted more. He started to increase his speed as he felt Ayame's nails digging into him. "Harder" Ayame moaned. He thrust into her hard. Ayame was moaning like crazy. "Kouga, faster" moaned Ayame. He smirked as Ayame yelled his name. "Kouga" groaned Ayame as he pushed into her even harder. "Yes, more" Ayame moaned. She could feel Kouga filling her up to the brim almost making her feel like she was going to break but she wanted more of it. Ayame whined out of protest as Kouga started to slow down his thrusting. He leaned over her and whispered in her ear to turn over and she obeyed. Her body anticipating on what's going to happen next and the pleasure she was going to experience.

Kouga watched Ayame as she got on her hands and knees and arched her back in anticipation. Kouga leaned forward and kissed Ayame on the back of her neck causing her to shiver. He kissed her down her back leaving wet kisses causing goose bumps to cover Ayame's skin. Ayame turned her head to look at Kouga and he kissed her as he shoved himself into her as she let out a sharp squeak causing her to pull apart from Kouga. He started increasing his pace making Ayame moan and soon they were out of control as he went faster and harder obeying her commands that she was yelling at him as he was ramming himself into in her. He grabbed Ayame's hair and yanked it causing her to come towards him and he pushed her back down. Now Ayame's behind was in the air sticking out to him and her back was a nice down hill slope. Ayame moaned louder at this new position and cried out as she was near her climax.

"Yes, Ayame" growled Kouga as he felt the familiar clenching and unclenching as she was close to her climax. "Ahh, Kouga" cried out Ayame as she collapsed from her orgasm but Kouga caught and thrusted into her a couple of times before he released deep inside her hoping she will get pregnant. Kouga collapsed himself and pulled Ayame on top of him.

Ayame stared at Kouga with a hazy daze in her eyes and Kouga kissed her. "I hope you know we aren't done" said Kouga as watched Ayame's face as her eyes widen a bit and she kissed Kouga back. Kouga's hands were on her hips and Ayame groaned at his sudden hardness pressing against her. "Oh, I want you again" blushed Ayame at her bold statement. Ayame squealed as Kouga lifted her up and place her on top of him. Ayame was so wet she slid down on Kouga with ease. Ayame moaned as their hips met and closed her eyes at the feeling she was getting. She stared at Kouga and blushed, "Um, Kouga. I kind of don't know what to do" said Ayame her voice full of embarrassment. Kouga smirked, she was so cute. "I'll guide you" replied Kouga.

He grabbed her hips and started her on a back and forth motion and Ayame soon got the hang of it as she started rocking her hips. Kouga groaned at Ayame's quicken pace he looked down and found him self staring at the way that her pussy wrapped around his dick. Ayame could feel her wetness down her legs and between her thighs as she kept on riding him but that soon changed when Kouga thrusted his hips up making Ayame bounce. "Ahh" moaned Ayame at the sudden feeling. Kouga's gripped her hips harder as he guided her to bounce up and down on him. Then he let go of her hips as Ayame took control and what speed she wanted to go. Kouga found himself moaning with Ayame as she slowly went up but quickly went down on.

Kouga stared at Ayame painting her image into his head. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly parted, her head tilted back causing her long red hair to brush against his thighs. Ayame was truly beautiful her face was flushed from her orgasms. He was mesmerized how her breasts bounced up and down but her hands tried to stop them from bouncing but he held her hands so she wouldn't obscure his view. Kouga thrust his hips up when Ayame was coming down, "Oh God, Kouga yes" moaned Ayame. She closed her eyes as she felt the familiar tingling feeling coming stronger within each stroke. She started going down even harder the feeling becoming unbearable. The lovers screamed out each others name as they came together. Kouga bit Ayame marking her as he thrust one last time increasing the pleasure as he filled Ayame up once more. Ayame cried out at pressure of his fingers through her skin but soon sighed in content as he lapped up to blood and she followed suit but Kouga winced at the force Ayame use to puncture his skin. Kouga pulled out of her and Ayame collapsed on top of Kouga.

Her head resting on his chest Kouga wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled even closer to him. He heard deep breathing indicating that she was asleep. He ran his hands though her hair. Kouga rested his chin on Ayame's head. Kouga inhaled the scent of her hair. His mate's hair, she was now his mate and she was all his. Kouga grinned at the thought that Inuyasha still hasn't mated and he mated before him. Kouga kissed Ayame, "I love you" and Ayame nuzzled him as she was responding in her sleep. He couldn't help to smile as he fell asleep dreaming about his mate.


End file.
